paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
SpecOps
|unlock = 0 |slot = 3 |wtype = 4 |type = 3 |price = $43,000 |mag = 20 |max_ammo = 80 |rpm = 0.063 |damage = 27.5 |accuracy = 12 |stability = 19 |concealment = 23 |threat = 8 |reload_smg_min = 1.96 |reload_smg_max = 2.45 |sights_s_min = 1.0 |sights_m_min = 2.0 |hipfire_s_min = 2.8 |hipfire_s_max = 2.8 |hipfire_m_min = 2.8 |hipfire_m_max = 2.8 |recoil_v_min = 0.6 |recoil_v_max = 0.8 |recoil_h_min = -1.0 |recoil_h_max = 1.0 }} The SpecOps submachine gun is a secondary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. It was added with the release of the Gage Weapon Pack #01 DLC, along with the Eagle Heavy and the Signature .40. Overview The SpecOps is the second most powerful submachine gun alongside the Swedish K and Uzi, however, that is where the similarities end. The SpecOps is incredibly accurate for a SMG and has a very quick reload. However the low magazine capacity can prove to be a problem, as the weapon by default only holds rounds, and empties these quickly with its high fire rate. An upgrade is available which changes the mag for a round extended magazine. The SpecOps is incredibly powerful and very versatile for a secondary weapon, making it an extremely good sidearm for any specialized primary weapon (such as the M308 or a shotgun) or can even serve as a standalone main weapon if one has the OVE9000 saw equipped although it's small ammo reserve can be problematic when used in such a role. It also features a specialized Suppressed Barrel that has less of a drawback than the other suppressors. Combined with skills from the Ghost tree to increase the damage of suppressed weapons, it can prove to be an incredibly good weapon to a stealth team. Summary Pros: * Second most powerful SMG in terms of raw damage, tied with the Swedish K and Uzi * Very high rate of fire * Very fast reload * Good stability * Has unique suppressed barrel mod that is superior to regular suppressors * Can reach 40 damage with mods alone * Very cheap Cons: * Average accuracy * Low magazine capacity, quickly emptied by high rate of fire * Limited max ammo capacity * Can be a little difficult to conceal; has no mods to improve concealability * Requires extensive modding to be useful on higher difficulties Builds PDW When you absolutely, positively have to annihilate anything that gets too close, a PDW-config SpecOps is hard to beat. With damage between and , accuracy from to , and stability of around , this config is extremely effective. With a more accurate but less damaging setup, it can also be used against more distant targets using very short bursts. It is, however, very hard to conceal, with a rating of only . Alternatively players who seek the added flexibility of being able to use fully automatic fire at close range targets and semi-automatic fire for more distant threats may opt to exclude the Auto Fire mod without sacrificing too much damage or stability with the added benefit of +2 accuracy. * Barrel Extension; choose according to preference or availability ** Competitor's Compensator ( ) gives damage, accuracy ** Fire Breather Nozzle ( ) gives damage, accuracy ** Funnel of Fun Nozzle ( ) gives damage, accuracy * Auto Fire ( ) * Military Laser Module ( ) * Optional: Extended Mag ( ) * Sight of Choice ( ) * Unfolded Stock ( ) Available modifications Barrel Ext= |-|Custom= |-|Gadget= |-|Magazine= |-|Sights= |drop = 9 |slot = Sight |price = 43,000 |stability = 1 |concealment = -3 }} |-|Stock= Video Achievements Trivia * The SpecOps is based on the Heckler & Koch MP7A2, evident by its lack of the traditional folding foregrip and the presence of an undermounting tri-rail. **This makes the SpecOps unique due to the fact that it is currently the only weapon in PAYDAY 2 whose real-life counterpart was released after the game itself. The MP7A2 was introduced in mid-2014. **The in-game SpecOps uses a foregrip based on the TangoDown stubby vertical grip. **Unusually, the SpecOps comes with a metal grey coloring more akin to the MP7A1's, as all marketed MP7A2s are finished in a tan scheme. When viewing the SpecOps on display in the Safe House, however, the weapon's texture has an earthen coloring which does resemble the factory specification. *The impressive damage demonstrated in-game of the SpecOps is attributed to the Heckler & Koch steel-tipped 4.6x30mm PDW cartridge it is chambered in which is notorious for its devastatingly high penetration capability against both armored and unarmored targets, although there have been questions raised about the 4.6mm round's terminal ballistics on unarmored opponents. *The ironsights on the SpecOps is part of the MP7's factory sights, albeit flipped down to access the integral secondary sight pair as seen in-game. *Without a suppressor mod, it uses the same sound as the CMP submachine gun. Gallery SpecOps.jpg|A preview of the SpecOps. ModdedSpecOps.jpg|SpecOps with 6 mods equipped. (Fire Breather Nozzle, Assault Light, Extended Mag., Holographic Sight and Unfolded Stock) ru:SpecOps Category:Gage Weapon Pack 01 DLC Category:SMGs Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Weapons (Payday 2)